


Unexpected

by ShutUpAllie



Series: Gryffindor Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAllie/pseuds/ShutUpAllie
Summary: When he got called, Draco stood up and walked towards the centre of the Great Hall with a proud look on his face. Everything was gonna be perfect. He was gonna be put in Slytherin, he was gonna make friends that would have followed him anywhere, he was gonna beat Potter, he was gonna make his father proud, he was gonna-Draco’s heart missed a beat.





	Unexpected

Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes. In front of him there was a sign: “Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions”. He took another deep breath and went inside. There he found a boy with muggle clothes, round glasses, broken and held together by some tape, and the messiest hair he had ever seen. He was standing on a stool and a woman (Draco figured out she must have been Madam Malkin) was measuring him.

<Shopping for Hogwarts robes dear?> asked the woman <Let me finish with this one, I’ll be there in a minute. Meanwhile you can climb onto that stool over there.> she pointed at another small stool next to the boy. Draco reluctantly climbed on top of it.

 

<You in first year too?> The boy seemed surprised that Draco was talking to him. He shrugged <Yeah> <You do not talk much, do you?> Asked Draco <You aren’t a muggle born, aren’t you?> The boy looked at him in a weird way <My parents were wizards> <Thanks Merlin> exclaimed Draco <I can’t stand muggle borns. I think that purebloods are far superior wizards. Muggle borns shouldn’t even be admitted into Hogwarts. But the headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, and he would admit even muggles to look “good” and “inclusive”> The other boy seemed surprised and a bit upset <I heard that Dumbledore is a good man> <You think so? I highly doubt it. Just think about that giant idiot that always follows him around...I think his name is Hagrid…?> The boy seemed even more upset. An awkward silence fell between the two boys. “Maybe it’s time to shut up” Thought Draco.

 

<Lumos! Lumos!> The girl with black hair that was sitting in front of Draco started shaking her wand angrily. <This stupid spell won’t work> Draco yawned <That’s exactly why we go to school, Patty> <Pansy> <Whatever, I’m gonna go to the toilet> That was obviously an excuse, but Draco couldn’t stand her and it had only been half an hour. “I hope she doesn’t get sorted into Slytherin as well” Thought Draco “I won’t resist another minute with her, if i had to deal with her for seven years I’ll end up throwing myself off the highest tower of the castle”

Draco stood up and left, headed to the toilet. And in that moment he noticed the boy from Madam Malkin’s robe shop. He was chatting with a freckled boy with red hair. “Oh no, I know that one” Without even thinking, Draco headed to them.

 

<I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced, I’m Draco Malfoy> The redhead muffled a laugh. <Does my name make you laugh? Look at you...Red hair, hand me down clothes...Weasley boy?> The redhead petrified <Is that supposed to be an insult?> Asked the other boy. <Ron is a good guy> <Ron...And you are…?> <Harry...Potter>.

Draco’s heart missed a beat. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He grew up hearing stories about Potter, about how he defeated the Dark Lord and such, and now he was standing in front of him, with messy hair, broken glasses and an oversized flannel. Draco realized that he stopped breathing for a good ten seconds. He took a deep breath. <I heard about you. They said that you are the most powerful wizard that ever lived. We should be friends. You know, I’ll end up in Slytherin and I’m going to be a great wizard, Rufus here, on the other hand…> <Ron> <Whatever. He’s probably gonna end up in Gryffindor, and they haven’t won the house cup in many years. And Gryffindors don’t know how to use their brain anyway. You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you here> Draco lent his hand towards Harry, but he didn’t shake it. He looked...disgusted. <No, I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks>.

Draco was so shocked that he didn’t know how to respond.  Nobody ever told him no in his entire life, and that specific no came from Harry Potter. His father was gonna be so upset. “So it is war” thought Draco.

 

It was time. The sorting ceremony. When he got called, Draco stood up and walked towards the centre of the Great Hall with a proud look on his face. Everything was gonna be perfect. He was gonna be put in Slytherin, he was gonna make friends that would have followed him anywhere, he was gonna beat Potter, he was gonna make his father proud, he was gonna-

<Gryffindor!>

Draco’s world fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi, this is gonna be a pretty long journey. I basically forced myself to write this as a challenge against compulsive procrastination. I hope you'll come along with me in this journey! (it's gonna get messy)


End file.
